The invention pertains to a clamping device for an adjustable stop of a processing machine, particularly a moulding machine, for guiding workpieces through the processing machine, with at least one clamping part by means of which the stop can be clamped against at least one counter stop.
The invention pertains also to a processing machine, particularly a moulding machine, comprising such a clamping device.
In processing machines, particularly moulding machines, it is known to guide the workpieces for working along working tools. During this process, the workpieces rest against a stop. This stop must be precisely positioned relative to the cutting circle diameter of the assigned tool in order to ensure that the workpiece is exactly guided through the processing machine. Correctly adjusted stops are one of the decisive factors for the quality of the workpieces being processed. The stop is mechanically clamped in the processing machine by means of screws. The tools must be frequently changed depending on the type of processing to be carried out on the workpiece. Since the tools often have different cutting circle diameters and moulding depths, it is necessary to adjust the stop with respect to the different cutting circle diameters of the tools. In order to carry out such an adjustment, it is necessary to loosen the screws that can only be difficulty accessed from the rear side of the stop and sometimes require a change of the machine adjustment or the removal of other machine components. Due to the difficult access, a potential risk of injuries to the machine operator also cannot be excluded.
The invention is based on the object of designing the clamping device and the processing machine of the initially cited type in such a way that the stop can be clamped in a constructively simple fashion, wherein the clamping can also be easily and safely released as required.